


The Virtuous And The Wicked

by Bluemoondust



Category: Crankiplier - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A lot of Angst but it has a happy ending I promise, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Character Death, Character Growth, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I respect the real people involved and this is purely fictional, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Transformation, but it's not them, depictions of violence, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondust/pseuds/Bluemoondust
Summary: The Job of a demon is next to corrupting and tormenting, the hunt for unblemished souls, manipulating humans to the point of absolute vulnerability in order to obtain their precious soul for the creatures of the underworld.Mark was one of many demons who was assigned to a human. He so happened to be assigned to a young man named Ethan, righteous and compassionate as one can be. Who is also someone who carries the many burdens of life on his shoulders.However, the demon had no intention of corrupting the human’s mind, strongly opposing the immoral rules of the underground. His goal is to flee his realm and become a human as well.And for that, Ethan will be a crucial key component.But things do not go as planned.Alas, if Mark fails to perform his task, they will both be awfully punished.It is up to them what their fates are going to be.
Relationships: Crankiplier, Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	The Virtuous And The Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> My first Multi-Chapter Crankiplier fic, yay :)  
> FYI: Although I grew up bilingual, English isn't my mothertongue. So please keep that in mind if you happen to find mistakes :')  
> Also, I changed my Username from 'Celestestardust' to 'Bluemoondust'.  
> I will try to be consistent with posting new chapters but I can't promise anything.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the first Chapter :)
> 
> ALSO ALSO:  
> This work is purely fictional and I do not mean ill to anyone. Please don't send this fic to people involved. I wholeheartedly respect their real relationships!

Most people tend to view everything in black and white.

Because everything that lies beneath the grey colors is often complex and thus overwhelming to some. It’s easy to label something as ‘good’ or ‘bad’, putting a stamp on the subject and shoving it into a neat box because fleetly judging something or someone right off the gate is so simple.

Mark had both felt victim and been the culprit to that particular situation.

However, who is to blame him? He is the one who is surrounded by a one-sided color at all times. Any speck of counterbalance is to be eliminated immediately, no questions asked.

That’s the job of every self-respecting demon.

Spending innumerable time in the underworld, Mark was still attentive to the harsh contrast of the different rooms and establishments within his ‘home’. The hierarchy was blatantly visible, possessing the power to make anyone obedient when passing the intimidating stone statues of hellhounds and dark deities.

The intricately crested wall reaching high up into the sky, one could barely see the ceiling, made everyone who wasn't in a position of power feel insignificant.

You would think that demons are the epitome of rule-breakers as opposed to stuck-up angels who lived in adherence to orders and leadership.

Although there was some truth to it, they were not much different in that regard after all. One key difference was the execution of punishment, which was much more gruesome among demons.

His stomach twisted uncomfortably as his long-term memory brought back intrusive imagery of moments he wished he could ban from his mind forever.

Almost instantly a sweet iron taste emerged inside his mouth.

Mark didn’t further let his thoughts digress to the cruelties of the punishments, whether it was in heaven or hell. He directed all of his attention toward the demon in front of him. Or rather what she said.

“I see that this is your second assigned human. And what happened after your last one, you ought to make this one count if you want to keep your position.” Sharp yellow eyes pierced through Mark like judgmental laser pointers. He shifted uncomfortably while briefly reliving the disaster that was his last assignment. He had probably lost any ounce of respect from authorities if he ever had some after what had happened two years prior. Not to mention what happened to her when…

“Ma’am, I will try everything in my ability to reach your expectations.” It did nothing to impress her. “If you’re smart, you will _exceed_ my expectations.” Her sharp lilac fingers impatiently scrape the mahogany table and Mark did everything in his willpower to not lunge forward and stop the torturing sound. Without breaking eye contact, she snapped her slim fingers and a set of papers sprung from one of the many piles of paperwork on her desk and swiftly flung into her hands like a paper air plane.

“Your client is a man of 24 years. ‘Ethan Mark Nestor-Darling’ is his birth name.”

The demon couldn’t help but smile. The fact that they share the same name could’ve been a sign if he believed in fate. Which he did not.

She handed him the paper she got before. “Here you have every necessary information about him written down. I advise you to read it as it will help you with your task in manipulating him.”

A picture of a young man smiling contently was displaced before him. He looked young, but not naive. Like someone who has dealt with some evils of his world, without having lived long enough to have seen everything. In short, his soul is probably a wholesome one.

“He is virtuous and good-hearted. It’d be a great catch for us if we get his soul.” A smirk appeared on her face, making her tiny sharp fangs visible. Mark couldn’t help but feel the dreading sensation of unease in his chest.

“I bet he is.”

Her smile quickly faded. “Your task is to make him trust you enough that you are able to convert him to your side. The moment he’s vulnerable enough, then you can obtain his soul. What you do with his body is up to you. Just make sure that he won’t live long enough to tell everyone about us.”

She treated him like just another nuisance to get rid of. Merely cattle ready to get slaughtered and devoured by the devils of the underworld. Mark would never dare to tell her but the fact that this general perception of humans was common in their environment rubs him the wrong way.

“And Mark?” He drew his eyes away from Ethan’s picture.

“If you fail again, then we will not hesitate to send you away. So, you better make this one count.”

Mark felt his throat tighten up by the low, dangerous timber of her voice.

Whether it was immoral or not didn’t matter now. His life was on the line and he would not let himself barely escape death’s scythe once again.

“So? How’d go?” A bubbly demon girl appeared in front of him, her curly dark hair bouncing along with her movements. “Hey Jez. It was- “

“Oh my god you DID get an assignment, I am so proud of you!” She slung her arms around his body, hugging tightly before jumping back. “Gosh, sorry, you don’t like being hugged, I always forget.” Her golden eyes stared at him in shock. If anyone else had expressed physical contact this close, they would be sure to get their ass kicked but this was Jezabel. And he could never be mad at her for too long.

“Got some boy named Ethan. Cabiella said that he might be a good catch.”

“Let me see the picture, pleeease.” She formed grabby hands and immediately ripped the sheet of paper away, not even waiting for a response. Her eyes widened even more. “Woah, your human IS a good catch! And a handsome one at that. I bet his soul is delicious.” Mark cringed at that sentence. He might never fully understand how so many demons only saw human souls as desirable commodities. But the truth is, in hell they are. But even if they degrade them as such, souls were still one of the most highly valuable items in hell, sought after by every living demon. Some even start a competition on who gets the most pure and rich soul.

„Balti, look what Cutie Mark got!” A tall lanky guy appeared seemingly out of nowhere. ‘Balti’ as Jez called him, looked like a copycat version of a retired Dracula who spends his time in libraries rather than caskets. Despite wearing glasses, he still moved his pale face mere inches away from the paper.

“For one, Jezabel, stop calling me ‘Balti’, you know very well that my name is Balthazar.” He only got an amused eye-roll for an answer. “Secondly, Mark, congratulations on your human. He indeed seems like someone who has a very pure soul.” He handed him the paper back. “We will see, I guess.” Mark muttered. “But this is my one chance to redeem myself, so I better not fuck it up.”

The two demons in front of Mark gave him puzzled looks. He really has neither the time nor the nerves to give them context, so he decides on leaving the conversation before they could ask him out. “Which means that I should get going. Bye!”

Mark already turned halfway towards the exit when Jez shouted “Have fun, Mark! You got this!”

In one way or another, he will.

***

Spending time in the human world can be both fun and exhausting. Whether it was watching them engage with each other from a distance or diving head first into the swarm of people, lights, colors and odors. It can be exhilarating or overwhelming and often it’s a gambling game because you never know who or what you might run into.

It can be the one or the other extreme. Highs and lows. Black or white.

Mark stood a few meters away from the Café his human was working in, in front of a big sign reading in curvy letters: **_‘_** ** _Let’s Get Coffeeing’_**

****

He chuckled. What an unusual yet unique name the Cafe has.

He couldn’t place it on the ‘Black or White’ spectrum. The see-through front door was like a clam, if opened, it would reveal an iridescent interior with its shiny pearl probably standing behind the counter, unaware of their inevitable fate.

And Mark wouldn’t waste more time looking at the building, but also entering it.

A big yellow sign attached to the front door read ‘WORKER WANTED – Stop by if you are interested in a job at our lovely café. Our Contact information is as follows - ‘

He didn’t need to read further. He was already informed about the fact that they search for an additional worker which was perfect luck for Mark. He could only hope that they wouldn’t slam the door in his face.

A tiny bell chimed as he entered the Café.

The only people inside the room were a middle-aged couple and a student, who briefly glanced at the one who triggered the doorbell.

Mark took his time to get a good view of the interior.

Turns out, both interior and exterior technically need a renovation but the almost minimalistic looking furniture next to antique items displayed alongside it exuded its own unique charm.

“Hello, how can I help you?”

The first thing Mark noticed were his hazel eyes, looking at him in anticipation. The next thing he noticed was his smile and how his lips curl up in a way that created cute dimples on his cheeks.

His brain switched immediately from admiring the young man to reciting the words he quickly rehearsed beforehand.

“I saw your sign outside and wanted to ask if you guys still offer jobs. I’d be interested in working here.”

Hazel eyes look him up and down with a slightly surprised expression. Was it really that outlandish if a random guy like him asked for a job?

“You- you sure?”

“Why else would I have asked, yes, I’m sure! Is it possible to apply?”

The man in front of him nodded hastily. “Of course, uh could you follow me, please?”

They both moved past the other costumers, chairs and tables until they reach a door at the back of the counter. Entering it, he found a desk including a chair as well as a couple of drawers on the sides of the room. The furniture was what one would imagine a standard Office might look like. But none of the higher-class kind.

The only window in this office stood open, letting in a cooling draft next to the indistinct sounds of cars driving by. But what drew Mark’s attention to the window was a faint piano melody coming from one of the neighboring apartments.

He lifted his head in order to find the source of the piano. It sounded very familiar but he couldn’t quite make out what song it was.

A young girl, about the age of fourteen sat in front of a black upright piano. He was close enough to hear the melody clearly.

She played ‘The well-tempered Clavier’ by Bach.

The brunette searched for paper and pencil, rummaging through loads of discarded paperwork and empty mugs while quietly mumbling to himself. He quickly shot his head up. “Ah, sorry, my bad. I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Ethan, I run this Café.” He then turned back to his search for pencil and document papers.

Ethan.

The demon recognizes him from the picture. His young face, the ruffled chestnut hair, his hazel eyes.

Jez was right, he is quite the catch.

“There we go! Uhm, take a seat.” He pointed his hand toward the other seat opposite from where he was now sitting. “Your tasks would be taking orders, carrying food to the customers as well as removing the dishes and also preparing drinks. The necessary utensils and beverages are behind the counter.” Mark took the time skimming through the application document while listening. “I can’t pay you much right now… unfortunately we are not doing so well with money at the moment, but would $11 be sufficient? If everything goes well, I might be able to give you an upgrade.”

Looking up from the paper in his hands, Mark could see thin, worried lines forming on Ethan’s forehead. His fingers fidgeted nervously with the ballpoint pen and for a brief moment he was reminded of the demon counselor who signed him up for this task, except for the fact that the meeting prior to this was distinctively more intimidating. This was different, Mark wasn’t dependent on the money he’d make while working. He was dependent on whether he will get the job or not.

The demon put on a friendly smile, nodding reassuringly. “No worries, that doesn’t matter to me all too much.”

Ethan’s eyebrows shot up for the second time today. “Oh wow, okay, thanks! I mean- great.” He chuckled nervously. “If you could sign the papers, then everything would be settled.”

Mark stopped in his movements. He couldn’t possibly sign with his real name. It didn’t sound like a human name at all and would probably put Ethan off right away. This _will_ be temporary after all, so he didn’t have to worry about legal regulations. He at least could’ve taken the time to come up with a proper name AND surname.

“Sorry, I’m just- reading the text- “

“yeah, no pressure.”

The beautiful piano melody was the only thing that interrupted the silence between them.

After a short while the pencil glid across the paper in one swift motion.

“All Right… Mark… Fischbach?” Ethan squinted his eyes a bit upon looking at the black scribbles he just smeared onto the once neat piece of paper. ‘Maybe he’s short-sighted’ Mark mentally noted to himself.

“Yep, that’s my name.” Mark tried to chuckle convincingly, not like someone who just made up their own surname on the fly. “Thanks for… this.”

“Yeah.”

It might have been the deep afternoon sunlight shining through the curtains, basking the younger man in a faint yellow glow that made the demon forget himself and his obligations for a fleeting moment. For a few seconds it was just the two men subconsciously listening to the enamoring piano music.

Suddenly, the music abruptly stopped, breaking the spell.

“Ah- right, I wanted to show you around so you can get comfortable with your work space.” Apparently, the reset button of this already awkward tension between them had been pressed.

***

Ethan’s tour around the Café was shorter than expected or maybe Mark just got distracted way too often by the tour guide, smiling as he pointed out what different kinds of cups they used for each drink or what specialties they serve on each day. Mark couldn’t quite remember the details which wasn’t exactly smart, given that one of his primary objectives was to not get fired.

“Oh before I forget!“ The young man spun around on his heels, reaching for a tiny yellow box, hidden away at the table end of the corner. “we give this to every new employee who works here, it’s like a little medal, I guess.”

In his hand was a little pin depicting a… white butterfly?

“Thanks, uh… why a butterfly?”

Ethan shrugged. “I dunno, looks pretty though.” He smiled sheepishly.

Mark cautiously moved the cold metal piece between his fingers. “I will keep it.” Ethan’s chuckle filled the room once again. “Well, I was actually hoping you wouldn’t throw it away.” Mark joined his bit. “Y’know, I was planning on throwing this baby right into the gutter but I changed my mind last minute.” He smiled genuinely this time, putting the pin into his pocket.

“See you around.” “See you.” And on that note, he left without looking back to the young man who watched him leaving.

Mark was nervous.

He would never admit it to anyone of course but he was afraid of what turn this mission might take. His goal was to follow his task.

But after seeing and talking to Ethan for the first time, he didn’t feel a sense of superiority and power. But rather…

Fondness?

Normal demons would probably sign it off as feeling pitiful for an insignificant human such as the brunette.

And as a normal demon who cherishes his own life, he would have to decide Ethan’s destiny. That either succeeding in obtaining his soul or being at the mercy of some of the most powerful and cruel demons he knew.

Flopping onto his bed, he let out a long sigh of discontent, rubbing the bleariness out of his eyes until he saw stars flickering in his vision.

For now, he will proceed as Cabiella intended it. Learning more about his human in order to possibly manipulate him. This was a safe path.

Reaching into his pocket, he held the butterfly pin once again. It felt cold against his warm hands. Upon looking at the playfully designed accessory, Mark fought back long forgotten memories, swelling to the surface.

Memories of a Golden Retriever plushie with an already thin filling due to excessive cuddling. Hollow button eyes staring at him…

He decided to put the pin into the drawer of his bedside table, switching the light of, in hopes of getting a good night sleep before his first day at work.

Unfortunately, the demon could barely find any rest at all.


End file.
